


Pepperoni Pizza

by SammyWrites



Series: Drabbles MCU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites





	Pepperoni Pizza

‘Uhhh.... No thanks Tony. I’ve seen what happens to people that eat you’re cooking.’ That was not a fun weekend.  
‘That happened one time!’  
‘Yeah to like twenty people.’ A good point.  
‘Nineteen!’ Did he forget himself?  
‘Tony, you got sick too.’  
‘I was not sick.’ Well he was but apparently he’s still to proud to admit it. ‘I was inconvenienced.’ Hah.  
‘Fancy way of saying you spent three days vomiting.’  
‘That was unrelated.’ Bullshit.  
‘Unrelated. Really? That’s what you’re going with?’  
‘I swear! It was pure coincidence.’  
‘Tony?’  
‘Yes, Pete?’  
‘I’m ordering Pizza.’  
‘Fair enough, I’ll have a pepperoni.’ 


End file.
